Vegeta
Vegeta is a fictional anti-hero in the Dragon Ball franchise created by Akira Toriyama. Vegeta first appeared in the manga chapter #204 Sayōnara Son Gokū first published in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine on December 19, 1988, and in episode 6 of its anime adaptation Dragon Ball Z (though he can be spotted briefly in a still scene in an earlier episode), as the prince of the nearly extinct race of alien warriors called the Saiyans. Vegeta was the original enemy of the series, hoping to use the seven Dragon Balls to gain immortality and galactic rule. As common enemies appear, Vegeta is forced into an often unstable alliance with the protagonists of the series. By the end of the manga, Vegeta develops into a trustworthy ally of the series' main character, Son Goku. Vegeta's character is known for his bitter rivalry with Goku, because in spite of his vigorous training and royal heritage, he often believed his strength and skill to be inferior to that of Goku. Appearance Vegeta's initial appearance in the manga is as a short and slightly stocky character, with upright standing hair and a defined . When compared to the main character Son Goku, Vegeta is noticeably shorter than him. As the series continued, Toriyama's artwork evolved and as a result, Vegeta became more lean and average looking. In the anime adaptation's spin off called Dragon Ball GT, Vegeta's appearance goes through a drastic change, more so than any other previous time. Vegeta is seen to completely abandon his Saiyan style attire, and dress in an Earth dress reminiscent of real life Western cultures. When he's first introduced in the series, Vegeta has a tail, which he loses in his initial battle on Earth with Goku and his allies. Over the course of the series, he has worn several variations of the Saiyan suit, but began abandoning the armor after the fight against Cell, even though his gloves and boots still reflect his Saiyan roots throughout the end of the written series. However, beginning in the Dragon Ball GT series, he abandons any indication of Saiyan style clothing for a more Earth based appearance. Personality When Vegeta is introduced in the series, he is seen to be sadistic, even destroying his long time comrade named Nappa, seeing Nappa's inability to defeat Goku as an unforgivable weakness. During this time, Vegeta is seen to have a fierce desire for immortality and galactic rule, only later to be revealed as a rebellious competition for his long time employer named Frieza. Vegeta's personality changes from a sadistic killer to a vengeful anti-hero, obsessed with becoming stronger than Goku. After a short time, Vegeta falls in love with one of Goku's close friends named Bulma, in which she bears him a son named Trunks. As a result of his love for Bulma and the birth of his son, Vegeta soon simply becomes a bitter rival of Goku's, and thinks of Earth as a good place to settle down and live. As a result of this change he sees within himself, Vegeta attempts to return to his old sadistic self in order to defeat Goku, but the devotion that he feels towards his family soon overcomes the evil within him, and he becomes Goku's closest ally, and even a good friend. Vegeta's personality is primarily based on his rivalry with Goku, and how Goku was able to change him over the course of time despite his obsession with surpassing Goku in power. Vegeta later realizes that he is unable to surpass Goku, and accepts that Goku is the better of both of them. Category:DragonBall Z Category:Saiyans Category:Lives on Earth Category:Super Saiyan Category:Ultra Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Fusion Category:Potara Fusion Category:Z-Warriors Category:Flying Characters Category:Elite Saiyan Category:Alternate future Category:Reborn Category:GT Character